Feminino Singular
by Tiferet
Summary: Haruka é a típica maria-rapaz... mas conseguirá ela ser igualmente feminina? Um convite inesperado leva Haruka e Michiru a conhecer novos inimigos, e seduzir... homens.
1. Introdução

Introdução  
  
O dia estava calmo e bonito. O sol iluminava Tóquio por completo. O Chaos tinha sido vencido e há meses que não havia um mínimo sinal de um invasor. Com a partida das StarLights e da sua tão querida e desejada Princess Kakyuu para Kimnokusei, a Terra contava apenas com as Inner, as Outer e Mamoru para a proteger. Tudo voltara FINALMENTE à normalidade. Já nenhuma das raparigas dava muita importância ao seu destino como Sailor Soldier. No entanto, andavam sempre com as suas Transformation Pens (canetas de transformação), como medida de precaução, pois nunca se sabia quando poderia aparecer um novo inimigo. Todas, excepto Haruka e Michiru, viviam no mesmo sítio em q sempre haviam vivido. Estas duas tinham arranjado um apartamento só para elas no centro de Tóquio, o que era bem melhor do que ter sempre a Hotaru atrás a chamar "Mama!" e a Setsuna a contar histórias do Silver Milennium. Tudo isso passara à história. Um novo período chegara na vida das raparigas. 


	2. O Convite

I - O Convite  
  
Era meio-dia. Haruka via televisão e Michiru tinha ido comprar telas para pintar. Haruka estava só, mas feliz. Com o final das batalhas, a vida de todas tinha dado uma reviravolta, mas no caso de Haruka pode dizer-se que aconteceu um verdadeiro milagre. Ela era agora mais feminina, como se tivesse "crescido" (não fisicamente, mas mentalmente) e se tivesse apercebido de que era uma rapariga muito bonita quando deixava de lado os modos masculinos que tanto a caracterizavam antes. Embora continuasse a adorar conduzir, a vestir roupas unissexo quase tanto como antes e a ter alguns interesses mais próprios do sexo masculino. Nisto, a campainha tocou. Haruka foi abrir. O carteiro, um homem alto e bem parecido, estava no vão da porta. Com um sorriso simpático como sempre, perguntou "É aqui que moram Miss Tenoh e Miss Kaioh?" "É, sim." Respondeu Haruka retribuindo o sorriso. "E posso saber qual das duas você é?" Haruka riu, e disse "Eu? Eu sou a Haruka Tenoh! Eu e a Michiru somos tão diferentes q ninguém nos confunde!!!!!!!!!" Os dois riram e o carteiro disse, estendendo-lhe um envelope dourado selado com cera: "Isto é para vocês. Veio da Mansão Sakura, do outro lado da cidade. Acho q é um convite para a festa de inauguração da Mansão! Bem, então adeus!" "Tchau", respondeu Haruka, distraída a olhar para o envelope. Fechou a porta e foi-se sentar. Abriu o envelope. Tal como o carteiro dissera, este continha dois bilhetes para a tal festa; um para ela e outro para Michiru. Era já no Sábado. "Céus, já é Quinta-feira! Só agora é que isto chega?" Encolheu os ombros e virou-se novamente para a TV. Tinha perdido uma boa parte da corrida de atletismo. Nesse momento, a porta de entrada abriu-se, e Michiru entrou. Dirigiu-se para a sala, pousou os embrulhos com as telas e uma saco da boutique "Baka" na mesa e disse: "Bom dia! Alguma novidade?" "Sim" disse Haruka, despreocupadamente, "Fomos convidadas para a festa de inauguração da mansão Sakura. É no Sábado" "Olha, calha bem. Acabei de comprar um lindo vestido verde na "Baka", e posso perfeitamente usá-lo nesse dia. O q pretendes vestir, Haruka?" Haruka sorriu, levantou-se, aproximou-se de Michiru e disse, com um sorriso sedutor: "Bem, digamos que é... uma surpresa!" Michiru sorriu e disse: "Ainda bem, porque adoro as tuas surpresas...". Pegou nas suas compras e foi para o quarto, tratar dos seus assuntos, deixando Haruka novamente a ver televisão.  
  
Entretanto, numa zona subterrânea desconhecida:  
  
"Apresenta-te, Maku!" "Aqui estou, Senhor!!!" respondeu uma bonita rapariga vestida de roxo, com cabelo curto lilás, muito alta, fazendo uma vénia. Uma figura grande e sombria, sentada num cadeirão, disse com uma voz grossa : "Mavaki Voga é um importante homem de negócios. É o dono da mansão Sakura, cuja festa de inauguração é no Sábado. Acontece que ele é também o possuidor do cristal Europeu, o primeiro dos cristais continentais que temos de recolher."Dê-me a descrição física desse tal Mavaki, por favor." "É muito alto, novo e bem parecido. Para ele, o cristal é muito importante, pois é a única recordação que possui do seu falecido avô, q ele adorava. Por isso, estou certo que fará tudo para salvar o cristal. Se for preciso, imobiliza o Mavaki. MAS EU QUERO ESSE CRISTAL! Percebeste?" "Claro, Senhor. Tê-lo-á!!!" disse Maku, com um sorriso. memórias! 


	3. O Novo Look de Haruka

II - O novo "look" de Haruka  
  
No Sábado à tarde:  
  
Haruka aproveitou a saída de Michiru, que tinha ido comprar uma bolsa, para se preparar para a festa. Michiru adorava vê-la de vestido, e por isso Haruka planeara esta surpresa. Correu para o seu guarda-roupa e, após uns segundos de procura, tirou de lá um lindo vestido dourado, muito curto, justo, e com um decote considerável. Correu para um outro armário bastante mais pequeno e "arrancou" de lá uns sapatinhos de salto alto, também dourados e muito bonitos, como o vestido. Vestiu-se à pressa (tinha de estar pronta antes de Michiru chegar, ou estragava a surpresa) e foi até ao espelho. Pintou os lábios de lilás claro e ainda pensou em pintar também os olhos, mas depois desistiu, pois pensou que ficaria muito artificial. E ainda bem, porque os seus belos olhos azul-esverdeados eram muito mais bonitos ao natural. Pôs um perfume, o "Wild Woman" (Mulher selvagem), e considerou-se pronta. Só restava esperar por Michiru e ir para a festa. Quando Haruka já estava impaciente, pois Michiru nunca mais chegava, tocou a campainha. Haruka aproximou-se da porta e disse "Quem é?" "Sou eu, a Michiru!!! Abre a porta, Haruka, eu esqueci-me das chaves aí dentro!!!!!!!" E Haruka abriu Michiru ficou atónita, a olhar Haruka de cima a baixo, e só ao fim de alguns segundos conseguiu balbuciar : "H-Haruka... Haruka, estás LINDA!!!!!!!" aproximou atrevidamente o nariz do lado direito do pescoço de Haruka e cheirou: "E também cheiras muito bem..." Haruka sorriu, contente: "Muito amável da tua parte, Michiru. Como já te disse antes de saíres, tu também estás muito bonita. Esse verde combina perfeitamente com o teu cabelo. Fica-te muito bem!" Foi então que Michiru olhou para o relógio de Haruka: "Haruka, já é tão tarde!! Vamos embora!" "Ok, ok!!!!!" E lá foram elas, em direcção à mansão Sakura. Mas quando lá chegaram e entraram, mostrando os bilhetes, algo muito, mas mesmo MUITO ESTRANHO aconteceu. 


	4. Haruka Seduz Acidentalmente

III - Haruka seduz acidentalmente  
  
Alguns segundos após Haruka e Michiru entrarem, o porteiro disse: "Desculpem, meninas, mas não podem entrar já no salão." Haruka voltou atrás e replicou, zangada: "Mas isso é uma regra estúpida!" O porteiro explicou: "Tememos que o tesouro do patrão, um diamante europeu muito valioso que vai ser mostrado no fim da festa, seja roubado enquanto os guardas não chegam... e eles só chegam quando o baile começar, ou seja, daqui a cerca de meia hora. Até lá, aguardem nas traseiras, como todos os outros convidados" "Mesmo com essa explicação, continuo a achar isso uma regra parva e inútil. Quem iria queres roubar algo protegido por correntes eléctricas e raios laser, e ainda por cima com alarme nas correntes?" perguntou Haruka, que lera tudo isto acerca da protecção do tesouro num jornal. O porteiro ia a responder, quando um homem novo e bonito desceu as escadas, dirigiu-se ao porteiro e disse: "Timmy, seu incompetente!! O que estás a dizer a esta senhora? Achas que alguém como ela deseja roubar seja o que for?" virou-se para Haruka, desviando o olhar do porteiro confuso, que falava agora com Michiru, e apressou-se a pedir desculpas: "Desculpe, menina, ele é louco! Eu sou Mavaki Voga, o dono da mansão! Espero que ele não a tenha incomodado!" "Oh, não! Não me incomodou nada! Deixe lá!!" disse Haruka, tentando libertar-se delicadamente de Mavaki, que a agarrara pela mão e olhava hipnotizado, com os olhos a brilhar, para ela. Mavaki "acordou"; com as palavras de Haruka, soltou-a, e disse, atrapalhado: "Desculpe, menina, estava a pensar como é bonita...!" Haruka corou. Nunca se deparara com uma situação destas. Um homem, atraído por ela? Impossível. Haruka só conseguiu murmurar, o mais ironicamente que pode : "Bem, deve estar a confundir-me com alguém, porque..." Mavaki interrompeu-a, com uma expressão de escândalo: "Perdoe-me, mas está maluca? Um ser tão bonito como você nunca poderia ser alvo de confusão! Você é ÚNICA! Venha, quero apresentá-la aos convidados!" E preparava-se para a arrastar consigo quando reparou em Michiru. Olhou para Haruka : "Aquela pequena beldade veio consigo, ó minha Deusa?" Haruka corava cada vez mais, e estava cada vez mais embaraçada, pois ainda por cima Timmy e Michiru olhavam para ela com uma expressão de gozo devido à situação invulgar em que se encontrava. Mas ainda assim, respondeu a Mavaki : "Sim, veio. Digamos que é a minha... a minha melhor amiga." "E não tem par?" "Ela tinha esperança de encontrar aqui alguém para lhe servir de par..." Mavaki apressou-se a resolver a situação: "Oh, mas aqui só há casais e não convidei nenhum solteirão. Bem, Timmy, pede ao Freddy que te substitua e faz companhia à jovem!" E foi a vez de Haruka se rir, divertida com a situação, e Michiru corar, a pensar na sua figura a dançar com o porteiro (que aliás parecia felicíssimo com a decisão do chefe), que era muito moreno e tinha um ridículo rabo de cavalo loiro. Combinava MARAVILHOSAMENTE!!! E era horroroso. 


	5. A Festa

IV - A festa  
  
Mavaki apareceu no salão de braço dado com Haruka, e logo se dirigiu ao microfone (arrastando Haruka consigo) para gritar: "Atenção, senhores e senhoras, senhoras principalmente! Sei que tinha prometido escolher uma de vocês para ser o meu par em cada uma das danças, mas os planos alteraram- se. Esta linda jovem aqui a meu lado será o meu único interesse e também o meu par para todas as danças da noite." Virou-se para Haruka : "Como disse que se chamava, querida?" Haruka sentiu que era o centro das atenções, e não se enganava. Todos a olhavam, como se ela fosse uma espécie rara, e Haruka sentiu-se muito atrapalhada. Mas disse apressadamente: "Haruka. Haruka Tenoh." Mavaki pegou novamente no microfone para anunciar:"Apresento- vos Miss Haruka Tenoh! E agora, que a festa comece!" Foi-se sentar com Haruka numa das mesas e disse, numa tentativa de lhe perguntar a idade sem ser indiscreto, embora certo de que ela era muito nova: "Então, o que faz na vida, querida?" "Estudo", foi a resposta seca. Mavaki continuou: "Deve ser muito nova! Se não é indiscreto perguntar, qual é a sua idade?" "Não, não é indiscrição nenhuma. 17." Mavaki sorriu abertamente: "Oh, como eu calculava! Eu tenho 23. Fui forçado pelo meu pai a entrar no mundo dos negócios quando tinha a sua idade, sabia?" Haruka pensou, desesperada "Em que é que eu me meti??!!", mas respondeu: "Não, não sabia, só me disse agora." Ficaram algum tempo calados, até que Mavaki quebrou o gelo: "A valsa começou! Venha dançar comigo, por favor, Haruka!! Não sabe como me faria feliz!!" Haruka deu uma vista de olhos à pista de dança. A valsa já tinha começado há algum tempo, e ela pôde avistar Michiru, com quem ela tanto gostaria de estar, a dançar com Timmy. Virou-se para Mavaki e disse, na esperança de arranjar um pretexto durante a valsa para falar a sós com Michiru: "Sim, claro! Vamos lá!" Haruka dançava bem e com leveza, mas pouco à vontade, pois estava habituada a dançar com Michiru e, por isso, a fazer papel de cavalheiro. Mas também conhecia perfeitamente o papel da dama e por isso saiu-se bem. Quando faltava cerca de um minuto para a valsa terminar, Haruka fez Mavaki aproximar-se de Michiru e Timmy, deu uma cotovelada a Michiru, olhou-a com um ar cúmplice e disse a Mavaki: "Desculpe, tenho de à casa de banho, sim? Onde fica?" Mavaki indicou-lhe um corredor escuro para onde Haruka logo se dirigiu. Quando a valsa terminou, mas só quando terminou, para não dar nas vistas, Michiru foi ter com Haruka. Esta, aliviada por se ver livre de Mavaki, disse: "Ainda bem que vieste! Aquele Mavaki é cá um chato!" Michiru fitou-a novamente de cima a baixo, como fizera quando ainda estavam em casa, passou-lhe a mão pelo vestido, sorriu e comentou: "Mas ele tem razão! Tu estás linda! Ficas muito bem assim!" Haruka ia a responder, mas vários gritos de terror vinham do salão. Ouviram alguns convidados a gritar, horrorizados. Depois, ouviram Mavaki implorar: "NÃO, O CRISTAL NÃO!!!!!!!!" E logo em seguida notaram exclamações e suspiros de dor. Haruka disse: "Será que é um novo inimigo?" Michiru comentou: "Deve ser... ainda bem que trouxemos as Transformation Pens!", enquanto tirava a sua da mala e a segurava na mão "Estás pronta, Michiru?", perguntou Haruka, também com a sua Transformation Pen na mão "Sim, Haruka!" Haruka gritou então: "Uranus Star Power, Make-up!" logo seguida de Michiru: "Neptune Star Power, Make-up!" 


	6. Uma Nova Batalha, Um Novo Inimigo

V - Uma nova batalha, um novo inimigo  
  
Super Sailor Uranus e Super Sailor Neptune correram para a sala, onde depararam com um cenário terrível. Todos os convidados estavam desmaiados no chão, e ao lado da vitrine do cristal, agora vazia, estava uma rapariga muito alta e bonita, de cabelo curto e lilás e vestida de roxo. A seus pés estava caído Mavaki, também desmaiado, e na sua mão direita estava o cristal. A rapariga virou-se para elas e disse: "Bem-vindas à festa! Eu sou a Maku, também conhecida por Angel of Evil (Anjo do Mal), e estou aqui para fazer duas coisas: primeiro, roubar este cristal; e segundo... DESTRUIR- VOS!!!!!!" Preparava-se para lutar com elas quando Uranus disse: "Não queria lutar, mas dadas as circunstâncias, vou reconsiderar a hipótese!" Levantou a mão e gritou: "World Shaking!!!!!!!" O poderoso planeta atingiu Maku, atirando-a ao chão. Da sua mão direita caiu o cristal Europeu. Com a sua rapidez, Uranus apanhou-o e disse a Maku: "Agora vou acabar contigo! Não te esqueças, tu é q pediste!!!" Preparava-se para fazer o "Space Sword Blaster", mas Maku levantou-se e gritou: "Evil Angel Teleport!", e desapareceu no ar. "Raios", exclamou a Uranus "Se ela não fosse tão cobarde e tivesse ficado aqui, eu tê-la-ia destruído!!! "Deixa lá. Há-de haver uma próxima vez para nos vingarmos." Respondeu a Neptune. Uranus concordou, relutante, voltou a colocar o cristal no seu lugar e correu para a casa de banho, juntamente com Neptune, para se destransformar, porque parece que quando Maku desaparecera, o efeito do desmaio passara e as pessoas estavam a acordar. 


	7. Uma Despedida BemDisposta Para Alguns

VI - Uma despedida bem-disposta (para alguns)  
  
Quando Mavaki acordou, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto da sua "deusa". "Oh, o que me aconteceu???? JÁ...JÁ ME LEMBRO!!! UMA RAPARIGA VEIO AQUI E ROUBOU O CRISTAL DA VITRINA!!!!! NÃO SEI COMO É QUE A PROTECÇÃO E O ALARME NÃO FUNCIONARAM! CONTA-ME! CONTA-ME TUDO!!!!!!! O QUE ACONTECEU AO MEU CRISTAL? CONTA-ME TUDO!!!!!" Haruka riu da "explosão" de palavras de Mavaki, mas logo o tranquilizou: "Bem, eu e a Michiru estávamos na casa de banho, por isso não nos aconteceu nada de mal e pudemos assistir a tudo. Foi assim: Essa tal rapariga tinha um gás que vos fez desmaiar a todos, e preparava-se para levar o cristal consigo quando apareceram duas belas guerreiras que a expulsaram e colocaram o cristal novamente na vitrina. Como é que os alarmes não funcionaram, também não sabemos." Haruka mentira em muitas coisas, mas não o pudera evitar. Para contar a verdade, tinha de revelar a sua identidade como Sailor Uranus, e isso não podia ser. Mavaki sorriu aliviado, e só não fez outro comentário explosivo porque se sentia cansado demais. Deu a mão a Haruka que, sorrindo, o ajudou a levantar-se. "Obrigado", disse Mavaki. Olhou para o salão, completamente vazio, pois os convidados, quando acordaram, saíram logo, a rabujar e a insultar o "serviço" da mansão e fazendo ameaças ao patrão. "Bem", disse ele, depois de beber um copo de água "sinto-me muito melhor agora..." e, olhando para Haruka "Quer dançar comigo? O salão, só para nós os dois, as velas, o cenário românti..." Haruka interrompeu o discurso do homem apaixonado com uma gargalhada, esbracejando muito e dizendo "Você não desiste, pois não?" "Olhe, eu até aceitava..." ao ouvir isto, Mavaki ficou possesso de alegria: "FINALMENTE!!! VAMOS DANÇAR!!! OH, MINHA DEUSA ESTOU TÃO FELIZ!!!" e foi a vez de Mavaki ser interrompido "...até aceitava mas não posso. Temos de ir para casa estudar, não é, Michiru?" e assim Haruka completou a frase inacabada, que começara segundos antes, e que na altura deixara Mavaki tão feliz. No entanto, a frase completa fez Mavaki ficar tão desolado que só lhe faltou chorar. Mas assumindo o aspecto mais sério que pôde, para não dar parte de fraco sentimental e lamechas, olhou Haruka nos olhos e disse: "Bem, não posso exercer uma má influência sobre a vossa vida escolar... venham, eu... eu acompanho-vos à porta!!!"  
  
À porta:  
  
"Então adeus Mavaki. Apesar de tudo, foi um dia muito agradável", mentiu. Mavaki sorriu e disse "Sabe, Haruka, você é uma jovem excepcional... e... eu odeio despedidas, sabe... e ainda odeio mais despedidas que a envolvam a si... por isso só posso dizer... voltem sempre que serão bem-vindas e muito bem recebidas!!!!" "Certo!!! Muito obrigada! Havemos de voltar!!! Adeus!!!!!!" Haruka e Michiru entraram no carro. Quando já iam longe da casa, Michiru perguntou: "Haruka, porque lhe mentiste? Ao menos podias dar outra desculpa... Onde foste buscar essa história de irmos estudar?" "Queres mesmo saber?" perguntou Haruka, muito misteriosa "Claro!" foi a resposta. "É que eu não menti, sabes, eu apenas não contei tudo!" Michiru ficou surpreendida: "O que queres dizer com isso?" "Oh, Michiru, ainda não adivinhaste? Hoje deves ter acordado com neurónios a menos!!!" "Diz lá!" pediu Michiru, em ganas por saber a resposta "Ok, eu digo... nós vamos estudar sim... ESTUDAR O NOVO INIMIGO!!!! Percebeste agora?" Michiru começou a rir: "Oh, Haruka, por muito que tu mudes o teu aspecto, nunca mudarás o teu interior!!!! Pobre do rapaz!!!! Bem que podias ter-lhe cedido esta última dança!!!!!!" Haruka ficou escandalizada "Michiru!!!!!! Ele era LOUCO!!!!!!! E eu não danço com loucos!" disse, decidida. E as duas acabaram a rir da situação, a rir de um dia que ficaria para sempre nas suas memórias! 


End file.
